In the Village
by Uchiha2092
Summary: Naruto brought Sasuke back from the Sound. Sasuke mad at himself for not being strong enough to beat Naruto finds a scroll to a secret village. He takes Hinata and Hanabi with him to the village When they reach there,they find something suprising SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**In the Village**

"Where am I?" asked a raven haired boy. He looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in a hospital room. He suddenly remembered what happened. He had been battling Naruto when his cursed seal started to burn and it sucked up all his chakra. Naruto used this chance to attack him. "Sasuke" just realized that he got beat by Nauto. " How can I lose to that dobe?" Sasuke asked himself. He started to realize that Naruto was stronger than him. " W-What have I been doing, I've been wasting my time. I should have been training to get stronger, instead, I was socializing with Sakura, the dobe, and all the other losers." Said Sasuke.

He was about to get up when Sakura came in. She looked up and saw that Sasuke was sitting up in the hospital bed. Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes as she ran to hug him. "I thought that you weren't going to come back!" Cried Sakura. Sasuke shoved her off of him while getting up to leave. "Sasuke wait! Your not allowed to leave yet." Sakura said. "Sasuke ignored her and left the room. He was walking down the hall when he saw Naruto coming his way.

Naruto saw Sasuke and gave a fox-like grin. "Hey Sasuke. Your not thinking about leaving are you? If you were, I would have to beat you up again." Naruto said. " Shut up" Sasuke hissed. Sasuke glared at Naruto before roughly pushing past him. Naruto gave Sasuke a puzzled look then said "whats with him?"

Sasuke was on his way to the Uchiha Manor, but stopped when he heard yelling. He looked for the source of the noise and heard that it ways coming from the Hyuuga Manor. "You are useless and weak! You can't even beat your sister who is five years younger than you!" Yelled an angry Hiashi. "How will you ever be the Hyuuga Heir if your so weak!" Shouted Hiashi. " I-I a-a-am no-not i-i-interested in f-fighting." Stuttered Hinata. Sasuke didn't spare another glance as he walked past the Hyuuga Manor. He kind of felt sorry for the Hyuuga girl. Suddenly he started shaking his head furiously. "No wonder I'm so weak. I'm getting soft." Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke made it to his house with very few distractions. For no apparent reason, he started to remember what his brother told him.

**Flash back **

"Under the seventh Tatami mat, closest to the to the right, is the clans secret meeting place. There you will find the answers you seek." Itachi said.

**End Flash Back**

"Answers I seek huh?" Sasuke asked himself. He went over to the seventh Tatami mat closest to the right and picked it up. Under it was a secret passage. He has been here many times before to research the sharingan. He looked at the black wall made of wide black bricks. He looked closely at the wall and saw that one of the bricks was lighter than the other. He walked over to the lighter brick and touched it. It opened like a trap door and a black scroll came out. He has never seen this scroll before so he opened it. He looked at the scroll. It was a map to Village Hidden in Darkness. He never heard of the village before. He read the text under the map. " Only those with the Sharingan and Byakugan can go into the village three times stronger than the Leaf. " Sasuke read out loud. "Three times more powerful?" Sasuke asked himself.. 'I have to go there. The only problem is that I don't have the Byakugan. I have to take a Hyuuga with him, but which one? Maybe Neji? No, he is my rival and wouldn't betray the Leaf. How about the Hyuuga girl, Hinata was it? She would be perfect because she probably doesn't like her father and would do anything to leave him. It is decided, I will go ask her in the morning, but for now, I have to sleep.' Thought Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**In the Village**

Sasuke woke up early in the morning to hear the sound of someone knocking on the door. He got up and went to open his door. His vision was still a little blurry from just waking up. He opened the door and said "What do you want. It's seven o'clock in the morning." "Actually, it is one o'clock in the after noon." Said the person at the door. Sasuke groaned when he found out who it was. "What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "I Just came to tell you that the Hokage sent me to stay with you for about two months to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do something you will regret." said Kakashi.

"I don't need a baby sitter Kakashi." Said Sasuke. "I won't be a baby sitter, more like the best friend you always wanted but never had." Kakashi said with a grin on his face. "I don't need any friends." Sasuke said. "Come on, don't be that way" Kakashi said. Sasuke ignored him and slamed the door on his face. "What's with him?" Kakashi asked himself. He just shrugged his shoulders and left.

Inside Sasuke was getting dressed. As soon as he was done he put on a backpack with the scroll in it. Then he ran out the Uchiha Manor and toward the Hyuuga Manor. On his way, he noticed that every one was looking at him with hate in their eyes. He ignored them and continued to run to where the Hyuugas lived. In a short amount of time, he made it to his destination. He knocked on the door only for the person he doesn't want to see opens it. "What do you want Uchiha" said Neji. "I'm here to speak with Hinata." Sasuke said with out any emotion. "Why do you want to talk to her" Neji asked. "Why should I tell you?" Sasuke asked "Because, I don't trust you. Your up to something Uchiha, and it has to do with Hinata." Neji said with anger in his voice. "Get out my way and let me speak with Hinata." Sasuke said

"D-Did s-so-someone c-call m-m-me?" said a shy voice from inside. "Hinata, go back into your room and leave me alone so I can talk to the Uchi-" "yes Hinata, I came here to talk to you." Sasuke said "O-Okay, um w-we c-c-can t-talk in m-my room i-if you l-like." Hinata said blushing at the fact that some one wanted to see her. "**No!** The Uchiha will leave right now!" Neji yelled with anger showing in his eyes. Sasuke glared at Neji then turned to Hinata and nicely asked "May I speak to you Hinata. It is very important."

"S-sure. I-I-Ignore m-my c-c-cousin a-and follow m-me." Hinata said and started leading the way to her room. Sasuke turned is head and gave a smirk to Neji as he followed Hinata to her room. He noticed that the house is very neat. There isn't even one stray object on the floor. When he felt that Hinata had stopped walking he looked up and say they were in her room. "S-So w-what d-did you w-w-want t-to talk a-about?" Hinata asked? "Are you happy with your life" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked at the floor before saying "I w-was u-until w-what Na-Naruto said t-to me."

**Flash Back**

'Today is the day that I Hinata Hyuuga will tell Naruto that I like him,' Hinata was walking around looking for Naruto. She found him at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, eating ramen. She confidently walked up to him and said "N-N-N-N-Naruto,I um,I l-l-l-l-l-" "Save it Hinata, I Know you like me, but I don't care. I always knew you were weird and I don't like weird people." Naruto said "W-What are y-y-you s-saying N-Naruto." Hinata asked shocked at what Naruto said. " I'm saying I don't like you and I never will." Naruto said. Hinata couldn't take it and ran away from him.

**End Flash Back**

Sasuke was shocked at what she told him. "Hinata, do you want to leave the village?" Sasuke asked. Hinata didn't even think of leaving but she realized that it would be a good idea for her to escape her problems because they only bring pain to her. "Y-Yes I d-do w-want to l-l-leave t-this v-village." Hinata said. " D-Do you k-k-know a p-place w-where I c-can g-go?" Hinata asked. "Yes I do know where you can go. It is called the Village of Darkness.

A/N: How is it so far. Chapters will get longer as I go.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

**In the Village**

"T-The village o-of D-Darkness?" Hinata asked. "Yes. It is a village that only those who have the Sharingan or the Byakugan can find the village." Sasuke said.

"W-W-Where i-is this v-village l-located?" Hinata asked. Sasuke pulled out the Scroll and opened it. "This is a map to the Village Hidden in Darkness. Read the text at the bottom." Sasuke said.

" O-Only t-t-those with t-the S-Sharingan a-a-and t-the Byakugan c-can g-go into t-the village t-three times s-s-stronger than t-the L-Leaf." Hinata read. She looked at him shocked. He wanted to take her to a village that was three times more powerful than the Leaf.

"So, do you want to come with me to find this village or not?" Sasuke asked impatiently. 'I would like to leave the Hyuuga Manor for good. Every one only scolds me about how weak I am and that I would never be a good heir to the clan if I can't even beat my younger sister.'

"O-Okay, I-I want t-t-to come w-wi-with you t-to t-this v-village." ." Hinata said without stuttering.

"Your not going any where with out an explanation big sister." Said a voice from out side Hinata's door. The door opened to reveal a girl that looked to be no older then eight years old. "Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. "T-That is m-my y-y-younger sister H-Hanabi." Hinata said.

"Where do you think you are going Hinata. Leaving the village with out informing any one? I guess I will just have to tell our father." Hanabi said with a smirk on her face.

"N-No d-d-don't tell f-father!" Hinata practically screamed. "Why shouldn't I tell father. After all, you are betraying our clan." Hanabi said.

"We will give you one wish." Said Sasuke. "One wish huh. Okay, I wish that I could leave the village and go with you guys." Hanabi said while grinning.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Sasuke asked. "I'm sick of this place. I want to go some where new, so can I go with you? Hanabi asked? "Fine, go and pack your stuff and meet me at the village gate. We will leave in an hour." Sasuke said to the two girls. And with that he was gone.

**One Hour Later**

Sasuke was patiently waiting for the two girls when he heard foot steps coming towards him. He looked up and saw that it was Hinata and Hanabi. They were both wear back backs and looked excited to leave the Leaf. "Well come on, we shouldn't waste any more time in this village." Sasuke said.

Sasuke took out the map and studied it for a second before saying "It seems that we need to cross the sea to get to the village. We should go through the mist village. It would be faster that way. So they walked to the mist country.

When they made it to the Mist village, it was nearly dawn. They walked around, looking for a boat to rent. They found one near the northern end of the village and it only had one boat left.

"This is perfect." Sasuke said. "What's so perfect about it?" asked Hanabi "It's perfect because the village hidden in darkness is about twenty miles North from here." Sasuke said.

They rented a boat and left the Mist village. "Hinata, what is wrong, you've been quiet ever since we made it to the mist." Sasuke asked. " I've b-been t-thinking, won't t-the Leaf v-village send out A-A-ANBU to l-look for us?" Hinata asked. "They can't follow us if they can't find us." Sasuke said. "I-I suppose y-you are r-r-right." Hinata said.

"Lighten up sis, nothing will happen as long as we don't leave any signs of us being in the mist." Hanabi said.

They made it to their destination, only to find an empty island. "What the heck, their isn't any thing here!" Hanabi yelled. Sasuke took out the map and read the text one more time.

He activated his Sharingan and saw that their was a gate in front of them. "Hinata, activate your Byakugan." Sasuke demanded. Hinata nodded her head then turned on her Byakugan. She didn't see any thing.

Sasuke walked up to the gate to open it. When he opened it he didn't see anything but Hinata did. She saw a passage way that lead to under the island. "Sasuke, Hanabi, follow me." Hinata said. Sasuke and Hanabi nodded there heads and followed Hinata.

When Hinata stopped at the end of the passage, Sasuke and Hanabi could clearly see the passage they walked through. They saw a huge gate in front of them made of Platinum.

All of the sudden, the gate opened and music could be heard . Suddenly, some one wearing a cloak Stepped before them. "Welcome to the village Hidden in Darkness." The cloaked man said.

All of a sudden, he took off his cloak and what the three ninjas saw almost made them have a major break down. In the guys eyes were….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

**In the Village**

In the guy's eyes was… the Sharingan and the Byakugan fused into one. "Wha-What is t-t-th-that i-in y-your ey-eyes?" Hinata asked looking into his white eyes with the three tomoe around his pupil. "Before I explain, let me introduce myself. I am Uchiha Kazumatsu." Said the strange eyed man.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Said the proud Sharingan user. "I'm Hyuuga Hanabi." Said the seven year old with a smug look on her face. "I-I a-am H-Hyuuga Hinata." Said the kind, shy girl. "Now that the introductions are over, could you tell what is up with your eyes?" Sasuke said with a bored expression.

"This is the village hidden in darkness. Everyone here is part of the Hyuuga clan, the Uchiha clan, or both." The man said. "H-How is that possible? I thought that I was the last member of the Uchiha clan" Sasuke said shocked at what he had just heard.

"In the Leaf you are, but here there are hundreds or maybe even thousands of Uchihas around here. We are three times stronger than the Leaf because every one here posses a bloodline limit." Kazumatsu proudly said.

"Wow, this village is three times stronger than the leaf?" Hanabi asked in awe. "Yes. Did you not read the text at the bottom of the map?" Kazumatsu asked. "What map?" Hanabi asked "This map" Sasuke said handing Hanabi the map.

"So, what brings you to the village?" Asked Kazumatsu. "I was mad at myself for losing a fight with this loser I know." Sasuke said angrily as he remembered the battle. "How did you lose?" Kazumatsu asked curiously.

"My cursed seal started to burn. The next thing I knew, the seal was sucking up my chakra." Sasuke shamefully said. "Who gave you the cursed seal?" asked Kazumatsu. "Orochimaru." Sasuke said seriously. "Really? I thought he died after quieting Akatsuki." Kazumatsu said surprised at what he heard.

Hanabi was still looking at the map when she noticed something. "What is this" she asked pointing at a message written in a foreign language. "Oh that, you don't need to worry about that. Only the four chosen ones can read that. No one knows what it means." Kazumatsu explained.

"That's weird, I never seen this language before, but I understand it." Hanabi said. "Let me see it." Sasuke said. "I can also understand this." Sasuke said shocked. He handed Hinata the scroll. "See if you can read this Hinata." Sasuke said. She looked at it and realized that she too could understand this foreign language. "I-I un-understand i-it." Hinata said. "So you three are the chosen ones?" Kazumatsu asked. "Looks that way doesn't it." Hanabi said smirking.

"Follow me. We have to tell the Yamikage that the chosen ones have arrived." Kazumatsu said. "W-Who is t-the Y-Yamikage?" Hinata asked. "He is the village leader, just like the Hokage of the Leaf village." Kazumatsu stated.

"Why do we have to see the Yakikage, or whatever he is called?" Hanabi asked. "First of all, it's the Yamikage. We have to see the Yamikage because of the incident that happened three years ago." Kazumatsu said.

"What happened three years ago?" Sasuke asked half interested in what was being said. "Three years ago, two Hyuugas and two Uchihas came to this village. They claimed that they could read the foreign language and that they were the chosen ones. When we asked them to read us what it said, they all said completely different things. When we found out that they were lying, they were to be executed immediately. That is why we have to make sure that the Yamikage agrees that you are the chosen ones." Kazumatsu said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we're the real chosen ones." Sasuke said. "Well, we have to make sure." Kazumatsu said. "W-What happens i-if w-we are t-the c-chosen ones?" Hinata asked. "I don't know, the Yamikage will probably tell you." Kazumatsu said.

"We're here." Kazumatsu said. They were in front of a huge building that had the Hyuuga crest and the Uchiha crest on it. They walked up a huge set of stairs and walked for another five minutes. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a door. "This is the Yamikage's office." Kazumatsu said.

He knocked on the door and waited a second, but heard no response. He knocked on the door again and still heard nothing. He got impatient and just opened the door, only to see the Yamikage was asleep.

"Sir, wake up. We have found the chosen ones!" Kazumatsu exclaimed. Hearing this, the Yamikage bolted awake. "The chosen ones? Are you sure they aren't fakes?" the Ymikage asked sleepily. "I'm sure of it." Kazumatsu said. The three "chosen ones" waited patiently while studying the Yamikage.

He looked a lot like an older version of Neji except he had black hair and onyx eyes. He looked tall and thin with a moderate amount of muscles and had a smug grin on his face.

"Fine, if these are the chosen ones, have them read the foreign language on the back of the map." The Yamikage said, thinking that they are fakes. "May you read what is on the back of the scroll?" Kazumatsu asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said. He held the scroll so he, Hinata, and Hanabi could read it. "I am sofa king we tod ed." They all read together. The Yamikage bursted out laughing. It took a minute for it to register in Sasuke's mind. 'I am sofa king we tod ed?' "Wait a second! The Hell is wrong with you!

"Their the chosen ones alright!" The Yamikage said still laughing. "So, shall we take you to meet the other chosen one?" Kazumatsu asked. "Fine, anything to get away from this so called leader." Sasuke said gritting his teeth. "Wait, this might seem sudden and all, but you three are now the village leaders." The Yamikage said.

"What! I'm only seven years old! How am I suppose to be a village leader?" Hanabi shouted. "Well, deal with it. Those are the rules" The Yamikage said sticking his tongue out at her. "Anyways, we have to get you acquainted with the other chosen one." Kazumatsu said. With one last glance at the ex-Yamikage, they left the room.

**Mean while**

"WHAT DO YOU MEEN THAT THEY ARE GONE!" Tsunade roared. It seems that Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, and Uchiha Sasuke left the village. Iruka said. "We have to find them. Do you have any ideas where they could be?" Tsunade asked. "A-Afraid not" Iruka said.

**DAMN IT!**

A/N: How was it? Sorry for the wait. This chapter is way longer than the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was being lazy. I promise it won't happen again.

**In the Village**

"Hey Kazumatsu, what's your dojutsu called." Asked Sasuke. "It is called the Sharinkugan. It has the same abilities as the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is great in battle, and is very powerful. The only drawback from using it is that it uses up almost all of the users chakra. That is why in our village, we focus primarily on increasing our chakra." Kazumatsu explained.

"What about the people with out the Sharinkugan? What is there training focusing on?" Asked Hanabi, starting to get into the conversation. "It depends on what we are learning at the time. If the Sharingan users are training on hand-to-hand combat, they will train with the Sharinkugan users. If the Byakugan users are working on hand-to-hand combat, they train by themselves because their fighting style is different, but when they are practicing their Byakugan, they practice with the Sharinkugan users." Kazumatsu explained.

"That makes no sense at all. Why would the Byakugan users train their dojutsu with the Sharinkugan users and the Sharingan users not? That seems kind of bias to me." Sasuke said.

"That is the way things have always been. If you don't like it, then change it when your term as village leader begins." Kazumatsu said.

"When will our term begin?" asked Hanabi. "After you meet the other chosen one." Kazumatsu said. "W-who is the other c-chosen one?" asked Hinata. "You will see." Kazumatsu said.

"Well now that we got the questions out of the way, shall we go in?" asked Kazumatsu. "Huh, oh, we're here already?" asked Hanabi. "Yep, now lets go in." Said Kazumatsu.

He opened the door to reveal someone sitting on the ground meditating. The person turned around and looked at everyone. "Yo." The person said.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke. "I'm a chosen one." He said. He suddenly stood up. "The name is Obito Uchiha." He said putting on one of the biggest grins they have ever seen. He a black jacket with an orange outline. His hair was like Kakashi's, except it was black. He had goggles on his head over his ninja headband. He had two Black eyes.

"You're a chosen one?" Sasuke asked skeptically. "Yep, why you ask?" Obito said smiling. "Because apparently, we our also chosen ones." Sasuke said. "Do you have names?" Obito asked. "The name is Hanabi Hyuuga. I came from the hidden leaf village and I left it because it was boring. I thought it would be more fun." Hanabi said with a smirk growing on her face.

"The name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I left because I lost a fight against a stupid ass blonde." Sasuke said remembering the day.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I a-also came from t-the Village hidden in t-the leaves. I left b-because I wasn't w-wanted by anyone." Hinata said with sadness in her eyes.

"Well isn't that a coincidence, I also came from the leaf village. The last time I was there, I was with my team. We were about to leave for a mission. I haven't seen my teammates in years. I remember Kakashi always acting like he was the best. Just because he was a little stronger than me." Obito said getting lost in memories of the past.

"Kakashi was your teammate? I thought he said that everyone that he cared about was dead." Sasuke said. "Well he didn't see me die, he just saw me get crushed by rocks. I managed to survive and-" Obito didn't finish because he was interrupted by a certain seven year old. "We don't want to hear your life story, we just wanted to get acquainted with you." Hanabi said.

"Well now that you know each other, we have to go to discuss what is going to happen when you four are the Leaders of the village." Kazumatsu said.

"Alright, let's go." Said Sasuke

They walked for a while until they got to a building that looked like the Yamikage's, except bigger. It was blue and black with the Uchiha and Hyuuga crest on them.

"Well, we're here. Anything you want to say before we go inside? For when you get inside, your life will be changed forever. "Yea, I got just one thing to say. HURRY UP, I'M GETTING BORED!" Hanabi yelled. Kazumatsu just glared at her, then turned and opened the door slowly for dramatic effect. When the door was opened all the way, they saw about twenty people sitting at a long table. Kazumatsu bowed at them before coming in. Sasuke, Hinata, and Hanabi quickly copied him then walked in. Obito just walked in without showing them respect.

At the end of the table was the Yamikage. "Come on in and take a seat. We have a lot we need to talk about." He said. They quickly went and took a seat. Kazumatsu by the Yamikage, Sasuke by Kazumatsu, Hinata next to Sasuke, Hanabi next to Hinata, and Obito next to Hanabi.

"We have gathered here today to discuss about you four chosen ones and your duties as the Village Leaders. In about an hour or so, you four will be appointed the Village Leaders. Isuke, please pass out the chosen ones head bands." Yamikage ordered. "Right away sir." Isuke replied. Isuke Ninokuruwa is a ninja that believes in honor over anything else. His personality is like Sasuke's, except he tends to show emotion some days.

Isuke gave Sasuke a blue headband with black metal on it. Obito got an Orange headband with black metal on it. Hinata's was white with black metal, and Hanabi got light purple with black metal on it. A silver moon was engraved into the metal.

"These headbands are your symbol of being the Village Leaders. When you put them on, your term as Village Leaders has begun." The Yamikage said. Sasuke quickly tied his headband around his head then stood up. "As one of the Village Leaders, I want to change how-" "Hold on Sasuke, before you change anything, you have to make a public appearance." The Yamikage said. "Public appearance?" Asked Hanabi.

"Yes, the village is still unaware that the chosen ones are here, so you need to make a public appearance for them to know." Kazumatsu explained. "Then after that, you will have to meet your new trainers." Koji Kashin, one of the other people in the room said. "W-why do we need n-new trainers?" Hinata asked, trying not to stutter.

"We can't have the Village Leaders be weaker than a jonin now can we?" asked the Yamikage. "I guess that makes sense, but who will train us." Asked Hanabi. "Like I said before, you will find out after the public appearance." The Yamikage said. "Now lets stop wasting time here and lets go." The Yamikage said with a grin on his face.

**In the Hidden Leaf**

"Hey Sasuke-teme, lets go train with-" Naruto looked around. "Sasuke, where are you. He noticed that all of Sasuke's stuff was gone. Then realization dawned upon him. "SASUKE LEFT AGAIN!!" He Yelled. He ran out of the house to go find Kakashi. He ran down the road and accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them over. "Hey I'm sorry, but I have to go-" He just saw who he knocked over. "Kakashi-Sensei, I was looking for you. Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "I was going to check on Sasuke, to make sure he was being good." Kakashi said, reading his perverted book. Then Naruto suddenly remembered. "Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke is gone! I think he left the village again!" Naruto said with worry in his eyes.

Kakashi, looking surprised, closed his book than said, "What? He left again. This is not good, come on Naruto, lets go see Hokage-Sama."

They ran there as fast as they could. When they were there, they just went through the door without knocking. "Hokage-Sama! Sasuke left the village again." Kakashi said. "I know, I have the ANBU looking for him right now." She said, surprisingly calm. "Not just that." She said, "It seems he took Hinata and Hanabi with him. We don't know why. Maybe as hostages or maybe he didn't want to be lonely." She said.

All of a sudden, the ANBU appeared in the room. "Hokage-Sama, we can't locate Sasuke Uchiha and the two Hyuugas. It seems that wherever they were going, they didn't want to know." The squad leader said. "They couldn't have gotten far. Check all the nearby villages to see if they are there." "Yes Hokage-Sama,." The squad leader said. Then they quickly disappeared from the room.

"The world is too big to search for them. If we don't find them soon, we will have to give up." The Hokage Said.

**The Darkness Village**

Every one in the village were all gathered up in front of the Yamikage's building. "Why are we here? What's so important that they have to call every one in the village?" Asked one guy. "Who knows. It just better be good." Another guy. Everyone kept on talking until they saw the Yamikage standing on his balcony. "Attention everyone. I have gathered you here to show you something." The Yamikage said. "This better not be like last time when you wanted to show us your new dog!" Some random girl in the crowd yelled. "No, No, this is something far more interesting. For you see, I have discovered something. Something awesome." He said. "He talks about us like we're a toy he bought at the store." Hanabi whispered to Obito. "I know." He whispered back. "And without further ado, I present to you, the Chosen ones!"

A/N: Well, I'm back to writing now. In the next chapter, there will be some Sasuke/Hinata Moments. Until next time.


End file.
